A New Chapter In Book Of Life
by AlwaysRise
Summary: This is a post-Always one shot I've tried writing. Hope you like it. Reviews are always appreciated. Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.


He was kissing her and that was the only thing Kate knew at the moment. And God! It felt good. It felt right. Like the pieces of puzzle were finally put into their right place to fit together forever. Rick's hand sliding through her damp hair rested on her neck so that he would angle her face for a more passionate kiss. Their lips parted apart only because they needed some air. Their eyes made contact and a smile spread across their face. That moment Rick thought he was the happiest person on earth. He kept staring at Kate's beautiful face. She was extraordinary in a real sense.

Kate holds his hand inter twining their fingers. She slowly leads them through Rick's office and into his bedroom. Outside, it hadn't stopped raining yet. Rick worked on her clothes throwing them on the floor one by one. He pushed her back and she bumped into his king size soft bed. Rick crawled into the bed placing soft kisses all over her body. His hands wandering near her collar bone, he leans in to kiss her scar. Her hands automatically pull Rick and she caresses his lips placing a soft kiss.

"Why are you still in your clothes?" she teases him.

Like it was the only approval he needed, he was already undoing his shirt and pulling his pants and boxers down. A wide smile spread across their faces. There they were in front of each other, naked. Their bodies make contact at the right spot only to increase the heat. All Kate needed was Rick being inside her. And slowly he starts moving. Thrust by thrust increasing his pace until they find their rhythm. Kate wraps her legs behind his lower back. As the pressure is building inside her, she grabs his shoulder grazing it, leaving a hickey.

"Rick"...

"Kate"…

He moves faster nearing his own release. And he bursts inside her like a million stars shining upon Kate. She felt alive.

This was all like a wonderful dream. He slides besides her into the sheets holding her in his arm. Kate rests her head on his chest listening to his heartbeats and the sound of his heart was the most beautiful music she had ever listened to. She raises her head to meet his eyes. There is so much love in them. Rick kisses her forehead.

"What are you looking at?"

"I don't want any secrets between us."

"There won't be any, Kate. There won't be any."

"Then I have something to tell you." She stares in his eyes.

He holds her tight in his broad arms urging her to continue.

"I resigned." That's all she says.

"Kate…." Before he could say anything she stops him.

"Rick I don't care anymore. I just want you. I'm already done with my share of mistakes. Keeping you away from me all this time. Lying to you about that day."

"But you can't resign. I'll not let you throw away your job. The thing which lead me to you at the first place. Kate you love your job. And we're going to find your mom's killer TOGETHER. I promise.

"What about Capt. Gates?"

"What about her? I'm sure she doesn't want to lose the best detective she has at the precinct. Besides think about the boys."

"Rick, I don't know..."

"You're strong Kate. I know you are. Tomorrow morning we're going to the precinct as always."

She tries to speak but he pulls her up giving a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Life is funny. I never thought I would be with someone whose books helped me cope to get out of my mom's murder case. I never thought I wouldn't care to find my mother's killer. You were there with me the whole time Rick. Even before we met you helped me. Through your books. And after you came into my life you pulled me up the ground. From the rabbit hole I was in. With you I felt hope."

"We were meant to be Kate. And you're mom wouldn't want you to give away your life. One day we'll make them pay for what they've done. We'll figure it out. I'm there Kate, Always. You're not alone in this. " He smiled but it disappeared soon.

"What happened?"

"Kate it was hard for me to see you with Demming and later Josh all these years. When he holds you close and pulled you near I wish I was the one saying thing you wanted to hear. And I know it was hard for you as well to see me getting back with Gina."

"We've made mistakes Rick but now here we are, in each other's arms. And that's what matters in the end. However broken the road was it has leaded us to where we're now." She kisses him softly.

She suddenly realizes and asks, "Castle, where are Alexis and Martha?"

"Alexis is out with her friends. They're having a sleepover. Now that graduation is over she doesn't wanna miss the chance of spending time with her friends. Who knows what's there in future store. And mother, I don't know where she is but she texted me she'll be back till lunch tomorrow."

"Hmm…" She sighs and they just cuddle in the bed.

"Rick, I love you."

There. She has said those words now. There's not a chance of taking them back. And she neither wants to. Because she was happy. She can be happy. She deserved to be happy with HIM. And she knew he was happy too.

"I love you Kate."

The sound of cell phone awakens Rick. He sees outside and it's already morning. Kate is still besides him, sleeping peacefully. So it was not a dream after all. He takes a deep breath and place a soft good morning kiss on her lips. Kate mumbles back the words slowly opening her eyes and seeing Castle's face. After the rain and thunder of yesterday night, the sun was shining bright outside. The skies were clear and so was Kate's mind. This was the first morning after a long time that Kate was feeling truly happy. Truly complete.

The cell phone rings again and breaks their moment. Rick turns over in the bed and finds Kate's cell phone that's ringing.

"Hey it's Lanie." He says.

Before Kate would say a word Castle had already received her call.

"Hello!"

Lanie is surprised to hear his voice. "Are you the one who I think you are?"

"Who do you think I'm?" he plays at her.

"Castle give me the phone." Kate snatches the phone from him.

Clearing her throat she finally speaks. "Hi Lanie."

"Girl, what's going on? Did I miss anything?"

"Lanie I'll tell you when we meet."

_"I WANT SOME DETAILS_. Right now."

"I told you I'll tell you when we meet Lanie. Will you stay patient till then?"

"Kate, it's me we are talking about. Do you think I can hold up so long without knowing the case?" Lanie teases her.

Kate knows she's right.

Castle butts in close to the phone. "Hey Lanie. We'll see you soon at the precinct. I got to make us some breakfast. Bye!"

"Wait. WHAT? What did the guy say?" Before Lanie could get her answer the phone was already dead.

Kate gave Rick this death stare and all he could do is laugh.

"Rick Castle don't you dare think it's funny."

Castle was already out of the bed going through his closet and pitting on a t-shirt and sweatpants. His messy hair made him all the more irresistible for Kate. God! He really is ruggedly handsome, thought Kate. He throws one of his shirt and sweatpants at her and walks through the door with a huge smile on his face.

After a few minutes when Kate is out in the kitchen she can already smell the pancakes and finds Rick leaning across the table sipping his coffee. She smiles wrapping her arms around him. He holds her tightly in the moment. Never wanna let her go.

"Let's have the breakfast and get ready for the precinct."

"Castle I…."

"Kate I'm with you in whatever decision you take. Not just today but forever. But I honestly think we should go back to the precinct. It's our second home our second family."

While their ride to the 12th Precinct they're both silent in the car. Castle holds her hand giving an assuring smile. She squeezes his hand returning the smile.

They park the car and take the elevator. Their eyes make contact and they know they're thinking the same thing.

"How are we going to handle Lanie and the boys?"

"Thanks to you Mr. Castle, Lanie must have told everything to the boys till now." She gives him a sarcastic look.

"You think she's waiting for us up there with Ryan and Esposito?

"I don't have a doubt in that. Its Lanie we're talking about."

They both laugh at the thought. He holds her eyes for a moment.

The elevator door opens. Castle and Beckett walks out through the elevator, uncertain of what might come their way when they meet their friends waiting for them to bombard with several questions.

This was a new beginning. Rick and Kate were just minutes away from being interrogated by Lanie, Esposito and Ryan….

**- Sal**


End file.
